


Weird attracts weird

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, bfu inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks to figure out her life and accidentally lives in a haunted house. Time to call a ghostbuster!





	Weird attracts weird

Bella needed a break from her sporadic adventures with her mom. Her gap year was over. She needed to find out what she wanted to do for her life. Going back to Forks seemed the best option. The peace and quiet of a small town will help her focus. Charlie, her dad helped her find a small house. The original plan was going to get a cheap apartment, but Charlie and she found a really great cheap deal. The house is very small and old. There is always a chill in the air, but Bella’s not complaining. At least she doesn’t have to deal with noisy neighbors upstairs.  Her bedroom is on the 2nd floor. It reminds her of Charlie’s house a little, cozy and worn in. 

Unfortunately, there is no peace and quiet. Bella first thought that the old DVD player is so old and used that it makes static noises. When she would turn off the power switch the high beeps would continue. One time she came down and the TV was on. It was off when she went to bed. The Food Network Channel plays. She swears she wears voices, not from the TV.  Then a rumbling sounds and it turns to a horror movie of a screaming bloody woman then it shut off completely. Bella hears voices and noises all through the night. Bella doesn’t care about what causes these things, but she wants it gone. She needs sleep. 

The next morning Bella goes to the yellow pages. She’s not sure who to call. It’s not like they're an actual Ghostbusters business. She saw ghost hunting shows with her mom and they seem cheesy and fake. Renee, her mom would always get scared of them. She hasn’t told her anything about her new house because of this fear of ghosts. Her mom would tell her to leave and pack up. So, here she is looking for a ghostbuster. One ad that caught her eyes, _You got ghosts? Lemme kick them out for you!_ _Call Victoria, ghost hunter expert,_ including with a logo of a ghost being kicked out the door. 

She might as well call just to see what happens. If she sees this “Victoria” with a film crew she kicking them out. 

Victoria comes over to the house in less than an hour. She is alone. Bella is almost willing to have a film crew just to have video proof of this women. She has wild curly red hair with bright red eyes. Her hair has leaves and twigs in it. Is she barefoot? Wow. She strides in with confidence off her shoulders. Where’s her equipment? She wanders around the living room. She goes around touching the walls and tables. Victoria sniffed the air too. Is this what ghost hunters do? Bella doesn’t remember them doing that on the shows.  

“Hello, I’m Victoria, ghost hunter expert,” Victoria gives out her hand. Bella shakes it in nonbelief. Her hands are ice cold. It doesn’t shock Bella too much. It is winter time during Forks. 

“Hey, I’m Bella. Nice to meet you,” she said. They hold hands for a little long for an introduction. Bella starts to pull back and Victoria quickly releases. Victoria stares at her. It’s kinda uncomfortable. That intense stare with those dazzling red eyes. Those must be good contacts. They’re like staring into velvet on fire. Soft, warm but dangerous. Victoria took a gander at Bella’s neck. If Bella wasn’t Bi before, seeing Victoria made her remember. Victoria looks away and walks around. 

“So, your house is haunted?” she says casually. Bella tries to remember how to say words again. 

“Yea, I think. I don’t know, I keep hearing strange noises at night and stuff goes on and off. I just moved in a couple weeks ago. I don’t know it is supernatural or not, but it's worth a shot?” Bella asks. 

“Definitely worth a shot. Maybe one or two,” Victoria said smiling. She goes on touching and inspecting each tiny object. Usually, Bella would tell her to keep her hands off, but what if this is part of her job? She spends around 10 minutes searching up the place. Bella keeps an eye on her. Not really a talkative ghost hunter, huh? Probably for the best. Bella wouldn’t know what to say to her. Victoria doesn’t look like anyone she knows. Well….maybe one. During her summer trips to Forks as a teenager, she saw a group with the same complexion. They had like strange golden eyes. She never spoke to them. Only saw them in passing. The way they walked and looked reminded her of Victoria. Graceful. Careful. Quick. After a half n hour, Bella needed to know something.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but where are all your ghost hunting tools?” Bella asked, leaning on her bedroom door. Victoria was currently checking underneath the bed. Victoria flipped her hair and knees on the floor she stared at Bella. 

“There in my shop. This is just a scan of the house first. Real ghost hunters don’t need equipment to know,” Victoria explain. She went back under the bed. Okay, weird. Seems fake to her. 

Victoria’s inspection ceased after checking the bathroom. There was no creepy basement to check out which disappointed Victoria. They came back downstairs to get the report. 

“Well, your house definitely has the energy of a spirit. A couple actually,” Victoria said. Bella mouth agape. 

“Really? Like an actual haunting?”  Bella asked. She hoped it was a hoax or something wrong with the pipes, but real ghosts? 

“Yes, now I will be back with tools and a friend to help out. Shouldn’t be too much trouble,” Victoria stated, grabbing her coat off the rack.

“Oh, okay. What time?” Bella asked. She wants this finished today. She needs rest from those noises. 

“Hmm, what about in 2 hours?” Victoria asks. 

“Yea, that works,” Bella says. She smiles. Victoria does that strange look in her eyes again. 

“Good, see you then,” Victoria says before she departs. 

Wow, so that’s the ghost hunter in town. Bella is suddenly hoping for more ghosts to haunt her to see her again. 


End file.
